fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Tohru Honda
Tohru Honda is the heroine of the Fruits Basket series. She is the only daughter of Kyoko Honda and Katsuya Honda, both of whom are deceased. She moves into the house with Shigure Sohma, Yuki Sohma and later Kyo Sohma after Yuki and Shigure discovered her living in a tent on their property. She worked part-time to support herself when she was living on her own, and continues to despite moving to Shigure's house. Her two best friends are Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. Tohru is very grateful to the Sohmas and loves every bit of time she spends with them. Takaya gave Tohru a name normally used only for men because she likes to give masculine names to female characters "to balance them out." In addition, Takaya chose to have other characters address her as "Tohru-kun", using an honorific typically used for boys, because she thought it was "a more dignified form of address." Appearance Tohru is an average height, slender girl with long brown hair and front bangs that frame her brown eyes (blue in the anime, brown in the manga). She only ever wears dresses and short skirts, and almost always has different colored bows in her hair, either a large one in the back or two smaller ones pulling back her hair at the sides. One of the only times Tohru is seen wearing a long dress is when she played the not-so-evil stepsister in the school play,Sorta Cinderella. Personality Tohru is an extremely kind girl who refuses to let anyone lift a finger for her and at times she get spacey. Her friends sometimes call her "a pushover". As a result, Ayame Sohma and Hiro Sohma seem to order her around. She makes sure everything is nice and clean in Shigure's house and promises to pay anyone back who treats her. For example, when Yuki explains to her that the area where her tent was set up was Sohma property, she says that she would stay there for only another week, and that she would pay them with what little money she had if they let her stay on the property. Isuzu Sohma thought that she and Hatsuharu Sohma were too nice, as did Kureno Sohma. Akito Sohma thought that Tohru was an idiot because she was too kind and willing to forgive anyone for anything that they've done to her. Tohru is constantly cleaning up, enjoying housework and doesn't mind doing things for others (Eg: In Volume 12, she made tea for Shishou while visiting him). (A bunch of people think she's a Mary Sue, but in reality, she's only a little Mary Sue-ish. If you look, she's actually a really deep character who's weak, ditzy, and kinda stupid.) Story Overview History Family Tohru Honda was born to Kyoko and Katsuya Honda in the Year of the Dog. Her father died when she was very young, so she was pretty much raised by her mother alone. Tohru and her mother were extremely close, spending a lot of time together. Tohru loved when her mother told her stories, especially ones about the Chinese Zodiac. Tohru always got upset when the part about the Cat being ignored, even wishing that she could be born in the Year of the Cat instead of the Dog, even though the Year of the Cat did not exist. Aside from her life at home with her mother, Tohru was often a victim of bullying at school. The children would play a game called Fruits Basket, and Tohru would always be assigned the rice ball, which is not a fruit. The children did this to exclude her from the game, though Tohru just stayed positive, hoping that someone would call out rice ball so she could play as well. One day, Tohru overslept and did not see her mother leave work. She would always say "Be safe!" to her mother before she left for work. On that day though, Tohru's mother was killed in a car accident. Tohru still blames herself for her mother's death, since she did not say "Be safe!" to her that morning. Before Summer Vacation After her mother's death, Tohru moved in with her grandfather for awhile. Her grandfather told her that he was getting his house remodled, and asked if she had a place to stay. Not wanting him to worry about her, Tohru lied and said that she would stay with one of her friends. Tohru didn't have the heart to ask Uo or Hana if she could stay with one of them, so she got a tent and lived in that for a short while. She didn't know that she was living on the property of the Sohma family though. One day when she was walking to school, she noticed Shigure Sohma's figurines of the Chinese zodiac. They talk about the zodiac for a brief moment until Yuki Sohma came out. Yuki and Tohru go to the same school, so they walked together. Tohru learned that Yuki has a hatred for the Cat in the Zodiac, which she does not understand. Later that night, Yuki and Shigure find her tent and question why she is there. Tohru explained her situation and she offered to pay rent to them, practically begging to keep her tent there. A landslide occured that same night, destroying Tohru's tent. She is invited back to the Sohma house for the night and the next day she is allowed to stay with them if she does household chores. Tohru agreed, extremely grateful for this offer. That same morning, an orange-haired boy named Kyo appeared and started to pick a fight against Yuki. Tohru tried to stop him and she accidently landed on him, which caused him to turn into a cat. She also bumped into Yuki and Shigure, causing them to turn into a rat and a dog. Tohru then learned that the Sohma family possessed by the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac and they transform if they hug someone of the opposite gender. Tohru is still given permission to stay with the Sohma family though. Soon after this, Tohru met another member of the Sohma family, Kagura, who is the boar. Tohru is enjoying her time with the Sohmas, but she got a phone call from her Grandfather, who told her the remodeling was complete and she could come back. Tohru had grown so attached to the Sohma family, and she finds it extremely difficult to leave them. But Tohru knew that she was not a member of the Sohma family, and that she could never be. She returned to her Grandfather's house, where she is pretty miserable. Much to her surprise, Yuki and Kyo come to take her back home, both of them knowing that it was where she would rather be. Tohru is extremely happy and grateful that they still want her to be apart of the family. Shortly after at the school's cultural festival, Tohru met two more members of the Sohma family, Momiji and Hatori. Momiji being the bunny, Hatori being the seahorse,which is not a member of the zodiac, but is a water version of the dragon. Hatori asked Tohru to visit the main house, though Tohru is worried that Hatori is going to erase her memories. At her meeting with Hatori, Tohru learned about Hatori's past with a human girl named Kana, and how he had to erase her memories. He also warned Tohru about the Sohmas and that they are dangerous, but Tohru refused to have her memories erased. Tohru also reminded Hatori of his former lover. Tohru again met another member of the zodiac soon after, this one being the hot-headed Hatsuharu Sohma, who is the cow. Tohru continued to develop a strong bond with the Sohmas during holidays like Valentine's Day and White Day. On the first day of school, Hatsuharu and Momiji begin their first year of high school. Tohru is also introduced to the head of the Sohma family that day, Akito. She feels slightly intimidated by Akito, and does not like Akito threatening Yuki. Tohru managed to get Yuki and herself away by saying class started. Tohru also met Ayame, who is Yuki's older brother and the Snake of the Zodiac. She also met Momiji's mother, who has no memories of her son, as she could not cope with the Zodiac. Tohru wept for Momiji when he tells her this and she embraced him, to show her love for him. Tohru and her friends, along with Kyo and Yuki visited her mother's grave on the anniversary of her death. Tohru was extremely happy that everyone was coming along with her for this. After taking a vaction with the Sohmas, Tohru met Kisa Sohma, a very shy girl who stopped speaking because she was being teased for her odd hair and eye color, markings of being possessed by the tiger. Tohru talked to Kisa's mother as well, and she explained how she did not wish to go to school because of the bullying. Tohru is able to relate because of her own experience. She eventually helps Kisa get the courage to go back to school. Shortly after, Tohru meets with Kagura again, who asks Tohru if she knows about Kyo's true form. Tohru does not know, but she learned when Kazuma Sohma came to see Kyo. Kazuma ripped off Kyo's bracelet, which awakened his true form. Tohru followed Kyo, desparate to help him as he is her friend, and she stayed until Kyo accepted her as his friend. Tohru returned to the house, carrying Kyo in his usual cat form. After all the commotion over Kyo's true form, Tohru met Hiro, a friend of Kisa's who was jealous over Kisa's friendship with Tohru. Tohru learned from Hiro that he liked Kisa and that he wanted to protect her, and Tohru admired this about Hiro. Kisa and Hiro are then able to both admit their feelings for each other. During Summer Vacation The Sohmas and Tohru head for a private beach to enjoy their Summer Vacation. Akito calls attended the beach trip as well and kept a close eye on Tohru Honda. Akito noticed how Ayame was acting around Tohru and he spoke to Ayame, taunting him about how he is a monster. Akito also went to visit Tohru before leaving and he told her to stop interfering with the Zodiac and Ayame. Tohru did not want to stop, and she believed that she could break the curse of the Zodiac. Time is running out to save Kyo though, since after the Cat completes high school, the Cat is to live a life in complete isolation. After Summer Vacation Tohru went to see Kazuma, and asked if he knew how to break the curse. Kazuma told her that he does not know how to break the curse. While Tohru was trying to break the curse, she learned that another member of the Zodiac, Rin was also trying to do the same. Tohru also met Kureno, who was the former rooster of the Zodiac, who had the curse broken somehow. But he does not know why it was broken for him. Tohru later overheard a conversation between Rin and Shigure, and learned that the curse would be broken soon because all of the animals are alive together. Tohru asked him how soon it will happen, and admitted that the one she wanted to save the most was Kyo. Tohru also had begun to feel guilty about falling in love with Kyo, since she believed that she was replacing her love for her mother. When Tohru admitted her love for Kyo, he accused her of loving him even though he is "a little loopy". Tohru also learned that Kyo could have saved her mother, since he was there at her death, but it would have caused him to transform. Kyo blamed himself for her death. When Kyo cannot accept Tohru's love for him, he ran away and Tohru followed him. She is stopped by Akito though, who is jealous that Tohru had won. Tohru tried to have a fresh start with Akito, offering it to him. However the cliff she was on collapsed and she fell. Due to Akito's changing and accepting of Tohru, the curse was lifted and Akito decided to let go of the control over the members of the Zodiac. Tohru and Kyo met yet again and Kyo apologized for not accepting her love. Tohru asked Kyo if she could hug him, and Kyo is uneasy because he is unsure if he will transform. But when Tohru hugged him, he stayed the same. The cat's curse was lifted also due to Tohru's true love for him. All of the other members of the Sohma family are able to lead regular lives now that the curse is broken. Note: When it says Tohru had been guilty for falling in love with Ayame, it is actually KYO. Relationships Main article: Tohru's Relationships Kyo Sohma as the story develops, Kyo falls for Tohru more more and more. confessing his love near the end. in the manga they kiss 2 times. chapter 122 and chapter 129. it showa in the manga that the later marry and have one child. (girl) Trivia *According to Natsuki Takaya in interviews, Tohru was the first character she created for the series, with Yuki and Kyo Sohma soon after. When asked how she came up with Tohru's personality and background, she said: "I thought that for a girl to accept other people's feelings so wholeheartedly, she'd have to have a slightly unusual way of looking at things so that she wouldn't be crushed by having so much empathy. But I still worried that I needed something else to flesh her out. And then the thought, 'Oh, yeah—I'll make her use super-polite language, and use it incorrectly!' came to me all at once. After that, her character was completed in no time." *Takaya described Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma and Shigure Sohma as the main cast. *The tent that Tohru lives in is in the shape of a half cylinder in the manga; but in the anime, it is much smaller and in the shape of a triangular prism. *While many sites list Tohru as an Aries, she is actually a Taurus. The mix up exists due to a fanfiction about Tohru's birthday (Entitled "Happy Birthday, Miss Tohru!"), the story was published on April 5th, 2006. On most search engines April 5th 2006 shows up when a search is done for Tohru Honda's birthday. All character profiles on websites predating this story list her as a Taurus. Her birthday is May 6th. *Tohru has the same voice actor as Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist and Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. *Despite not being able to transform, Tohru is represented by a rice ball with a "plum on the back". *Natsuki Takaya decided to make Tohru fall in love with Kyo to add a twist, as most assumed she loved Yuki Sohma, Ayame's younger brother. *Momiji got fed up and tried to kill his mother as revenge for her hating him for being a bunny. *Makoto, the Peacock, had her personality designed by Natsuki's niece Elana. Gallery Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Honda Family Category:Sohmas Category:Mothers Category:Students